What Happened?
by Theatergeek1001
Summary: All my life I thought I was straight. I never really imagined being anything other than straight. It was never even something I thought about until eighth grade. It never even occurred to me that I could ever like a guy until I started to. My first fanific :3 if you like the first chapter, leave comments and reviews so that I know you like it and then I'll post more :)
1. Chapter 1

All my life I thought I was straight. I never really imagined being anything other than straight. It was never even something I thought about until eighth grade. It never even occurred to me that I could ever like a guy until I started to.

It was my best friend. The one that I hung out with every second I could and played video games with, had sleepovers with and told things to. The one that hugged me when I cried and made me feel like the best person in the world. The one that held my hand and danced with me, cuddled me and sang me to sleep almost every night. But I guess that's where it started to go wrong.

Things became less platonic and more intimate. We never watched a movie with out snuggling, did anything without our fingers laced together. Being the oblivious idiot I am, I never really noticed anything changing or being weird. I liked it.

I started to notice it around the end of my last year in middle school. It was early in May when an innocent joke turned into more than I had initially thought.

I had already known that dating Vriska was a bad idea. I heard she liked me, and I sort of panicked. I didn't want to date her. I didn't like her, but I wanted to give it a chance. A month of dating went by, and I was still pretty frazzled about dating her. I broke up with her on March ninth, and it sucked. She was heart broken, and I felt awful.

For months after, she told me all the time that she still liked me. She texted me every day and told me that she wanted me back. I didn't know how to get away from it.

Until Dave had an idea, that is.

"Dude, is she really still texting you?" Dave sighed, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Yeah…" I bit my lip and texted a short reply to Vriska, dropping my phone on the couch and huffing out a shaky breath. "I deserve it, Dave."

He rolled his eyes and took his arm off my shoulder, instead tangling his fingers in my hair and gently running them through the black strands. "John, it wasn't your fault. You tried. You didn't feel it. She needs to move the fuck on."

"But Dave, I led her on." I frowned at the floor, throwing my hands in my lap.

"No, you gave her a shot. She shoulda got the hint when she tried to kiss you and you backed up into a table."

"I told you not to bring that up."

"I can't help it dude. You're a Derp."

"I know." I let a small smile pass as I studied the detailed pattern on the rug.

"Well she's on the verge of obsessive. You need to just tell her to get her shit together and back the fuck off." He smoothed some of the hair from my face, giving me that famous blank look that drove me insane. I never knew what he was thinking.

"I'm trying. She's not listening."

"Tell her you're gay."

That hit something deep inside me. That comment knocked me off balance inside. That comment made my stomach turn and my brain ache. My jaw dropped and I stared at him with wide eyes, Dave obviously not realizing why that was such a hard thing to do.

"...no way in fucking hell, man."

He raised an eyebrow, taking his hand from my hair and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Why not? Maybe she'd take the god damn hint and lay off."

I felt my cheeks heat up and flush red and I bit my lip a little harder. "Because. I'm not gay."

He stared at me momentarily before shaking his head and letting out an exasperated sigh. "So what? You can't lie?"

"I don't wanna lie. It isn't true, and you know Vriska. She'll start a rumor."

"So what?"

Once again, my stomach churned and my head throbbed as my mouth stayed wide open. "…Dave. What is wrong with you."

"Is there something wrong with being gay?" He visibly clenched his jaw and his shoulders tensed.

I let my face relax as I tried to find an explanation. "No, Dave, of course not. I have nothing against gays. I just don't want to be made fun of for something that isn't even true."

He drew in a deep breath, letting it out and lifting up his sunglasses to rub his eyes. "Awesome. Just. Look." He let the shades fall back onto his nose, looking back at you. "It could be our own personal joke. If anyone asks, that's what we say. It's just a joke. We don't even have to tell Vriska. Let her guess at what's going on and she'll eventually get it and move on." I felt myself blush harder as he leaned in closer to my face, a smirk playing at his lips. "Let's pretend we're dating whenever she's around. Just pure fun. It just might get her off your back."

I thought it would be kind of funny. Holding hands and calling each other "babe" whenever Vriska was around. She eventually caught on; taking me aside at a school pool party to ask what was up. I innocently told her how I was now in a relationship with Dave, and I almost died laughing at her disbelieving response. It was funny. I wasn't actually dating Dave. Not like I had any feelings for him. I wasn't gay.

Then I realized exactly what was happening. It hit me like a ton of bricks to the face. The more I held hands with Dave, the more we hugged and snuggled and touched each other, the more I was okay with it. It became something we did when no one was around, and even something we did when everyone was around. Not just Vriska, but everyone. We sat innocently in Math, our only class together, chatting away and laughing and hugging like it was nothing. We had always been those inseparable best friends, but now on another level. We were those two people that acted like a couple all the time, so no one really ever knew what the deal was. People thought we were dating, others didn't. And I couldn't have cared less. I didn't care what people thought. As long as Dave was holding me, I never really would care.

It hit me when I started to think about Dave more than usual. He seemed to creep into my thoughts at every moment, and those thoughts weren't exactly the friendliest thoughts either. They were thoughts like _I can't wait to hold Dave's and when we walk home today, _or _I hope today's the day he kisses me._ And just like that, the joke was over. It wasn't funny anymore. It wasn't for keeping Vriska away at this point. I was falling for Dave, fast.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: eeeeep :D

I went to bed a little while after I posted the first chapter thinking "yeah this isn't going to get anything" and then I wake up with a couple reviews and favorites and even some followers! Also- Mr. Mr. Hemmed's class, thank you so much! Wow, I honestly didn't even know what to say to that. I hope I don't dissapoint!

Thank you so much guys, you don't even understand how happy you made me. I already love you all! 3

I tried to stop. I tried not to doodle our names together in little hearts on my notebooks or think about being "John Strider." I tried not to notice the way the muscles in his arms flexed as he wrote down the equations in math. Alas, it was way too late. I couldn't keep the feelings or the thoughts away. So I decided to just give in.

Accepting it all was easier than I thought. Once I told myself it was totally okay to like a guy, it wasn't so hard to deal with.

One thing that fueled my gay crush on Dave was that I felt like he wanted me to. Part of me said _pffff yeah right. You're a fucking dork, why would he like you?_ But on the other hand, when I really thought about it, he started it all. He got me interested. He was the one who suggested "fake dating," and he'd been making moves on me even before that.

But then again, I realized that I couldn't remember a time when things weren't intimate. Maybe Dave had felt the way I was feeling all along? Maybe I just didn't notice?

That's when all the hope rushed in. It wasn't just a little fantasy crush, it had the possibility of becoming reality. Once I felt like it could happen, I started to think that flirting was a good way to figure everything out, so I tried to think of ways to make it known that I really liked him back without saying anything, in case I was wrong and he didn't like me at all. So I thought of a stupid little plan, which turned into what, to be honest, quite possibly could have been the most embarrassing thing I'd ever done, besides backing up into a table and falling on my ass when Vriska tried to kiss me.

It was a typical Saturday night at Dave's apartment. After several hours of pizza and video games, we decided that we were both tired enough to calm down and watch a movie. When the movies came, so did the chance to flirt my ass off, so I silently hoped for the best and gave it a shot.

"Dave, I'm cold." My head was lying on top of his shoulder, my eyes closed in quiet contentment.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

At that, I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me in closer to him. He gently caressed my arm with his thumb, nuzzling his face into my hair. My cheeks instantly flushed, and I buried my face in his neck to hide it. I took his hand and laced our fingers together, sighing happily and cuddling closer.

"Feel a little better, kiddo?"

I looked up at him, a derpy grin painted onto my lips. "A little."

I glanced up at his face, letting go of any sanity still left inside of me, and asked the question that I had mulled over for three days straight. "Hey Dave?" I braced myself for any reaction he could possibly have, drawing in a deep breath. "What if I'm a really bad kisser?" I felt my cheeks get hot as I stared at his gorgeous face, now looking slightly amused. He gave me a puzzled look: eyebrow raised, lips forming a slight smirk. It took all I had not to say "never mind." There was no going back now.

He chuckled softly, gently squeezing my hand.

"What? Why? John Egbert, you win the most random question of the year award. Good fucking job," he laughed, and I squirmed desperately for an explanation, all plans that I previously had seeping down the drain.

"Because like, uh, like what if a girl likes me someday or sometime soon or something and uh, she kisses me and I'm really bad at it and she drops my ass on the side of the road because of it?" I managed to stutter out an answer, but not before he started to laugh at me. My face grew hotter and I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes, threatening to spill over. This _so _wasn't the way I wanted it to go.

I guessed he could see how upset I had become, immediately stopping his giggle fit and scooping me into his lap. He rocked me back and forth like a baby, and it was strangely comforting.

"Hey, John, no, don't cry. Shhh, it's okay. I'm not laughing at you John. You're just way too adorable for me to handle sometimes and it makes me laugh. Like when a little kid gets cake all over their face and you laugh. It's not laughing at them; it's laughing because they're cute, y'know?" I felt the blood rushing to the tips of my ears and as I buried my face in Dave's chest. "But hey, don't worry John. I'm sure you're a great kisser."

"…Really?" Now we were getting somewhere. "I mean like, I just don't really know, and I wish I could practice or something…" I gently squeezed his hand back, cuddling into him. I yawned quietly, wrapping my arns loosely around his neck.

"Mhm. I'd help you out with that, but you sound exhausted." He grabbed a blanket from the opposite end of the couch, draping it around us and holding me close to his chest. I suddenly didn't even care that my "plan" to get a kiss from him failed so horribly. It all ended with being in his arms, and that's really all that mattered to me at that moment.

But damn, I wanted a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

AAAAAAHHHH you lovely people :D

I keep waking up with reviews and like, the sweetest things ever. You guys are fabulous and I really wanted to thank you. You guys are awesome confidence builders xD Unfortunately, I might not be able to post as frequently as I have been for the past few chapters, because the weekend is over and school is stupidly getting in the way of my updates. But I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! 3 (anyone understand why the little greater than sign doesn't show up on here? Haha!)

The first time Dave kissed me was terrifying and amazing and perfect all at the same time. It wasn't even a real kiss. It was a simple kiss on the shoulder, but it meant the world to me. I felt like I was flying and the sky was melting around me. My surroundings disappeared and my heart was pounding a mile minute.

That's when I knew I loved him. That's when it all got complicated.

"John, go to sleep. You look like you're going to pass out," he chuckled as my eyes fluttered open, desperate to stay awake and finish watching con-air.

"I'm not tired though." I held back a yawn, drowsily staring at the TV screen.

"John. Come on. You have to be the worst liar I've ever seen." He pulled me into his lap, taking the controller and switching off the TV. Before I even realized what he was doing, I was being carried to his room bridal style. He placed me onto his bed and tucked the blankets around me, leaning down to gently kiss my left shoulder.

"Goodnight, Egderp." I smiled like an idiot, buck teeth sticking out as I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

I dreamt of Dave all night, which wasn't exactly a good thing. That was probably the worst time to have my first detailed dream about Dave. Waking up with a boner kind of served as an issue.

Whenever Dave texted me, I was usually overjoyed. I'd smile at the phone and wait for his responses, giggling like a 12 year old school girl. But when he texted me about liking Karkat, it didn't exactly go that way.

TG: hey man

TG: can i tell you something

EB: oh hey dave!

EB: sure dude, what's up?

TG: alright im just going to get right to the point here

TG: im gay

TG: thats not a problem right

TG: like I know youre not a homo

TG: but youre not a homophobe right

EB: dave!

EB: of course not.

EB: i think it's really cool.

TG: fuck yes

TG: thats awesome

TG: thanks for not hating me bro

My heart jumped around in my chest, skipping beats and smacking against my ribs. He's gay. He might like me. He probably does like me. What if he tells me? Should I just tell him? And then, just when I thought it was all coming together, it all shattered apart.

EB: dave, why would i ever hate you?

EB: of course i don't hate you.

EB: don't be stupid.

TG: so if i told you who i liked, itd be okay with you

EB: you like someone?

EB: yeah!

TG: okay man its not like

TG: a full on crush

TG: but its karkat

My heart fell out of my chest and dropped into my stomach, rolling down my leg and plopping onto the street, where it got run over by a truck. That was the first time I cried over Dave. But I didn't want to let him know. So I kept on texting, pretending it was all okay. Even though it wasn't.

That was the first time I'd ever cried myself to sleep. That whole week was the first time I'd ever cried myself to sleep.

The next thing I knew, it was our middle school graduation. Being in chorus while we sang the graduation songs was really embarrassing, but Dave watched from his seat in the sea of eighth grade graduates, grinning genuinely, and I knew it was aimed at me. My stomach flopped over and I smiled back, receiving a nod from him in return.

The party was where things got really interesting.

Terezi had us all over for a party to celebrate finally being highschoolers. It all started with entering the back yard, immediately being squirted with waters guns and the hose.

"ATTACK!" Terezi yelled, laughing hysterically as I ran to the back of the yard, hiding behind the swingset while Jade and Rose pelted water balloons at me.

"Stop, stop guys hahahaha!" I clutched my stomach as I doubled over in laughter, glasses askew and sprinkled with water. Just when I thought that they had found a new target, Dave jumped out of nowhere, tackling me to the ground and pouring a bucket of water over my head. "DAVE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screeched, laughing louder than before as I slapped Dave's chest weakly. "Get off of me!"

"Nope." He sat up on my chest, smiling down at me and chuckling softly.

"Dave. Get off, your fat ass is crushing me," I giggled, letting my head fall back and hit the grass.

He leaned down, close to my face, and rubbed our noses together. "Come on Eggs, you know you love my fat ass."

_Duh. _I snorted, gently trying to push him off. "If I say yes will you get it off me?"

He took a few seconds to think about it, mock pondering while tapping his index finger on his chin. "Hmmmm….."

"Dave! Just get off! I can't breathe dude." I laughed harder as he continued to hum in thought.

"So rude, John. I expected more from you," he snickered, rolling off and laying on the ground beside me. He took my hand and played with my fingers, a blush dusting my cheeks as I scooted closer to him, laying my head on his chest.

We stayed like that until the sun went down.

When the stars came out and the sky turned black, I thought we'd all go home. As Dave and I got up to walk home, Terezi told us all to stay and play spin the bottle. I was about to protest and skip the whole ordeal, but Dave spoke before I did.

"Sure, man. Sounds fun."

Once I realized that dave would be playing, my opinion of the game drastically swerved. _I'm gonna kiss Dave. Dave is going to kiss me._ I didn't really think about the fact that the bottle might not land on me until we started playing, and it seemed like every single person landed on him but me.

Tears silently ran down my cheeks as I watched him exchange kisses with almost everyone in the entire circle. I stopped playing after my turn landed on Vriska four times.

After the party was over, Dave took my hand and walked me home. I was about to walk inside when he pulled me back by my hand. He lifted off his shades to place them on top of his head, leaning in closer to me and looking down into my eyes.

"…you always said you wanted to see them, so… here. My own person freak show. Also," I blinked in surprise, his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me closer. "It wasn't fucking fair that I didn't get to kiss you at all tonight." He hesitantly pecked my cheek, lips lingering for a few seconds longer than I thought they would. I was shocked and frozen, unable to move or talk or do anything as he let go of me to walk away down the street, dissapearing out of sight.

_Oh. My. God. _

…

_What just happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So i've been looking at other a/n's, and I realized that they're all bolded. I hope I wasn't doing it wrong before hehehe**

**So anyway**

**My lovely lovely followers. You guys. **_**You guys. **_**Some of you guys are like OMG I'M CRYING SHIT MAN I'M DYING. Don't die guys, here's another chapter :3 ****You guys are so so wonderful. I've had a really tough weekend, and writing and seeing all the positive reviews just made me feel so much better **** All of the things that I write in here happened to me, and it just feels so good to get it all out in this story and see so many people being interested and supportive. I really love you all (insert greater than sign)3 Thank you so so much guys! And without further ado, the next chapter! (sorry if this one sucks and it's too short; I've been pretty busy today!)**

EB: dave.

EB: dave come on.

EB: daaaaaave.

EB: stop being a pussy and answer me.

TG: jesus fuck john

TG: i was in the shower

TG: calm your tits

EB: why were you taking a shower at 2 in the morning?

EB: but anyway.

EB: dave what the hell dude.

EB: you can't just like, do that and walk away.

TG: well sorry for wanting to be clean dude

TG: i dont know about you but i got a shit ton of grass in my boxers

TG: do what

EB: take off your shades for the first time EVER and then say it wasn't fair that you didn't kiss me during spin the bottle.

TG: oh that

TG: well i didnt really want to know what you were going to say about my eyes

TG: and as for the spin the bottle shit

TG: i felt bad that the only thing you got was ten billion kisses from vriska

EB: oh.

EB: well concerning your eyes, they were gorgeous dave. i don't know what you're talking about.

TG: pff

TG: youre blind

TG: my eyes are creepy as fuck

EB: i like them.

TG: why man

EB: because they're yours.

TG: ...

EB: and uh.

EB: because they're just pretty cool!

EB: gotta go to bed.

EB: night Dave!

TG: john...

_Smooooth John. So very smooth._ I covered my face with my hands, throwing my glasses down onto my desk. Nice. He doesn't like you, he likes Karkat. _You stupid stupid stupid boy._ I mumbled absently to myself, typing out another reply.

EB: what.

TG: im an asshole you know

EB: yeah.

EB: sometimes.

TG: i kind of lied to you about something

TG: i dont even know why i did

TG: just me being an asshat i guess

EB: what do you mean?

TG: i lied about liking karkat

TG: i just wanted to see your reaction to me being gay and liking a guy and whatever

TG: just thought id let you know

EB: …..thanks.

TG: youre not mad right

TG: i mean i know I fucked up

TG: but its not that bad right

_Mad. Pffff. Mad._ This was the best news I had ever gotten.

EB: dude.

EB: why would i be mad?

EB: no dave, i'm not mad.

TG: aight good

TG: well now that i got that off my chest

TG: good fucking night egbert

EB: wait dave!

_Inhale, exhale._

TG: sup dude

EB: …so, you don't like anyone?

EB: i mean like.

EB: not like i care or anything.

EB: just curious.

TG: well yeah, i actually do

TG: but id really rather not talk about that right now

TG: is that okay

EB: are you actually giving me the option to say it's not okay?

TG: guess not

TG: never mind

TG: i dont want to talk about it

TG: can i go to bed now

EB: yeah.

EB: goodnight dave.

TG: night kid

Wow. I hadn't expected that at all. After shedding a few tears of relief, I closed my laptop and slept until noon the next day.

For the first week of July, my dad took me on a Disney cruise! It was awesome for two days, and then all I could think about was how much I wished Dave was there with me. Suddenly going down the waterslide by myself wasn't fun anymore. When I finally got back, I was greeted by Dave standing outside my house with open arms and a genuine smile. I don't ever think I ran to anyone faster in my whole life.

Then summer until August was uneventful. I had a small job at a summer camp, which only occupied me for a week, and let me tell you, it was NOT fun. Spending a week as a counslor for 30 snot-nosed six-year-olds made for a pretty sucky time. I wasn't paid nearly enough. Dave was away in New York for half the summer at camp, leaving me to sit by myself on my ghostbuster's pogo ride in the back yard. Summer honestly made me realize that I needed more friends.

When Dave finally came back, I was ecstatic. We spent every second together for a week straight. Then Dave went to California. The excitement of Dave being back home instantly deflated as I watched him pack his bags, getting ready to leave for another two weeks. I didn't know how I would survive.

"Dave… please don't go. Or at least take me with you." I knew that I was pouting, desperately holding back tears as he shoved the last of his clothes into his suitcase.

"John, come on. I already asked my bro if you could come and he said no. I promise I'll call you and video chat you and message you every single second, okay?" He took both of my hands, looking into my eyes through his shades. "It'll be just like you're right there with me."

"It's not the same, though." I frowned harder, my bottom lip sticking out a little more. "It's not fair, Dave. You left for like, ever." He chuckled and gave me a soft smirk, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I blushed, looking away and clearing my throat.

"I'll be back soon, really."

"Is kissing me going to become a regular thing, Dave?" As soon as I said it, I wished I could take it back. I could see him tense, his pokerface back in place.

"…no, I guess not. Only if you want it to be." He let go of my hands, turning around to grab his suitcase.

"Wait, Dave!" I grabbed his shoulder, trying to spin him back around to face me. He complied, putting one of his hands on my cheek.

"Yeah?"

I grabbed his shades and took them off his face, laying them gently on his bed before wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest.

"Hurry back, okay?"

"Of course."

It almost felt like the end of the world watching him drive away to the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAHHHH IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I'm sorry guys! I had sooo much going on, and I just didn't have any time to write. I had to work on a bunch of auditions over that period of time, but now they're done. I'm finally able to write again. I'm just going to keep thanking all of you guys for the supportive comments and reviews, they make me so happy. The reviews, positive or negative, are all so encouraging. To the lovely person that said they can feel my emotions in this, I wouldn't be surpirsed haha. This all happened to me, which is why I'm writing it **** But anyway, thanks so much guys! I love you all! I hope this chapter doesn't suck!**

I knew. I knew Dave liked me. I felt it in every touch and kiss and embrace. I could see it in his eyes when I managed to remove his shades. Just the fact that he let me was a sure sign. I could feel the tension and the longing and the fear when we were together, and I just wanted to get to the god damn point already.

But… I didn't exactly know how to approach the situation. If I asked him myself, of course he would say no. Who would ever admit to that if I just asked? But then what if he wasn't lying about not having a crush on me, and I admitted to him that I loved him? Although I was terrified, I needed to know. So, I took a chance and dialed his number, before I could change my mind. When he answered, I almost hung up before I could say anything.

"..."

"...Hello?"

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ "...Hey Dave!" I bit my lip, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Sup Egderp. How's it hanging?"

"Um, I uh," I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "How's Cali?"

"Pretty lonely without you man."

I smiled, hugging an arm around myself. "It's lonely here too." I could here him breath, like he was waiting for me to say something else through the awkward pause. "…Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Someone told me something." I swallowed, clearing my throat and squeezing my eyes shut tighter.

"…What's that? Everything alright?"

"Well um… I don't know if it's true or not, but, uh, just don't yell at me for asking, okay?"

"Why would I yell at you? Just go for it. I promise I won't yell. Virtual pinky swear."

"…Okay…. Dave…?" _Breathe. _"Someone told me that you like me."

Nothing but the sound of breathing filled the speakers of the phone, creating a blank and awkward silence that made me cringe.

"…..Who said _that_?"

"Uh, I uh, I, I can't say. Know what? Never mind dude, it was stupid for me to even ask. Sorry." I drew in a shaky breath as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"No, dude, I just… Alright, look... Yeah, I like you. I like you a lot."

_Holy fucking shit oh my fuck. This is happening. He likes me, He likes me, oh god he likes me._ My eyes widened in surprise, even thought I had known for forever. But this was a _confirmation. _I was now fully, one hundred percent sure that he liked me. I had waited so much time for this moment, and it felt like floating in the middle of an amazing dream."…Really?"

"…Yeah. Really."

"…Are you absolutely sure?"

"No doofus, I'm lying. I actually hate you with a burning fiery passion. Yes, John, I'm fucking sure." There was so much stress and pain in his voice, and I internally shrunk back. He sounded so...broken.

"…Sorry." _Oh my _god_ John, are you going to tell him or not?_

"No, John….s'not your fault. You either feel it or you don't, and you don't. It's cool, I get it dude. Sorry for bitching at you."

"No, Dave, that's not it, I just… I just wanted to make sure you did before I told you that I like you too. A lot."

More silence, but this time I could hear his breath hitch.

"….I swear to fucking god if you're joking. Egbert it's not funny-"

"Hey, I never said it was funny. I'm not joking."

"…Woah."

I laughed, gripping the phone tightly in my hand. "Woah, what?"

"Just didn't expect you to like me, Mr. no fucking homo. Jesus fuck, you broke my heart every time you said that."

I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt, wishing I hadn't tried to cover my gay crush on him so hard. "I'm so sorry Dave. I just didn't want you or anyone else to know and I-"

"Hey, it's cool. Don't worry about it."

"…I'm so happy, Dave."

I heard him chuckle into the phone as I plopped down onto my bed.

"I'm happy too, John. I'm so so happy."

"…..Is it way too soon to say that I love you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Really?"

"John. Guess what."

I giggled and stared up at the ceiling. "What?"

"I love you so much."

"…I love you too, Dave…shit."

"What?"

"Well I had an urge to go run to you and kiss you, and then realized that you're in California."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"I'll be back soon, don't worry."

"Yeah. I just miss you Dave."

"I need to come home now."

"You do."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I giggled, blushing lightly. I heard him chuckle softly as I ran a hand through my hair.

"John, I would sit here and talk to you all night if I could, but…."

"…Time for you to go?"

"It's past four AM here, so, yeah. Unfortunately Bro is being an actual guardian on this vacation, and he's taking the 'bonding' time pretty seriously. He doesn't let me sleep late."

I laughed quietly despite my disappointment, rolling over and propping my head up on my elbow. "Yeah, yeah. Go sleep."

"I'll miss you."

"…Now you're making me sad."

"Hey, I promise I'll be back soon. Only like, five more days."

"Yeah…It's still too long though."

"What did you do when I went to camp?" I could hear him snickering in amusement, and I rolled my eyes.

"I died inside a lot."

"Awww, baby I did too."

"Are you going to call me baby now?"

"I have a plethora of pet names for you, sugarplum. S'all for the irony. Except it's not so ironic anymore."

I laughed, rolling my eyes a bit harder. "Thank _God. _I don't know what I would have done if it was all just irony."

"Babe, I really do have to go. I think Bro is watching me."

"Are you in your room?"

"Hiding in the bathroom actually."

I snorted and collapsed onto my pillows.

"Okay, go."

"Goodnight Egderp," He cooed, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I couldn't help the silly grin that crawled onto my lips either, so I giggled and cooed right back.

"Goodnight Dave."

"I love you." His voice was serious, and I knew he meant it.

"I love you."

I hesitantly hung up the phone, giggling into my pillows and kicking my legs in excitement.

This was happening.

I didn't exactly know what had happened, but I knew it was happening, and I knew that that had been the best day of my entire existence.


End file.
